paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Werewolf
This is the first half of episode 6 in Season 3. Enjoy! Summary While during a walk through the forest, Ryder gets attacked by a wolf! After getting inquired, Katie decides to step in as temporary leader until Ryder gets back on his feet. And just in time too, since a monster is running around Adventure Bay, and that monster... Is a WEREWOLF!!!! Now the PAW Patrol and the agents of H.E.A.R.T.S must find out who the werewolf is and round him up before anything bad happens!! Characters * Ryder * Katie * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Logan * Suzan * Monty * Celyn * Cali * Rio * El Cane Giganica (Debut) * Were-Ryder (Debut) H.E.A.R.T.S members called into action * Wolfgang * Snooky Transcript (Title card with Ryder and a full moon on it) Ryder: Pups Save a Werewolf! (The pups are at a campfire site, where Suzan is telling a ghost story) Suzan: Alright Pups... Gather 'round the fire... And prepare yourselves for the legend of... El Cane Giganica! (The pups whimper) Monty: Sigh... Suzan, you always gotta tell this tale to the newbs! Suzan: Oh give me a break Monty! Ahem.. Anyway, legend has it... That Giganica was once a regular girl... but she had turned into a werewolf due to the Mirror of the Shadow Dimension and the power of the moon! And legends state.. That she haunts these very woods, searching for her next meal.... Muwuhahaha!! (The pups gasp and whimper more) Suzan: Hurry up to the tent little pups... Before SHE strikes again... Hehehe... (She heads into her tent, all creepy like) Rio: Man... that story scared the fur off of me! Rocky: But your fur is still on your body! Rio: It's an expression! Chase: Wow, that was creepy..... Even for Suzan's story standards! Monty: Yep, she tells some MESSED UP scary stories! Marshall: It's like she's a living breathing Creepypasta account! Monty: Worse part is that me and Logan have to live with her! (He laughs a bit at his joke comment) Zuma: Y-You don't think that legend's weal... Wight?? Monty: Of course not. Suzan just tells it to freak newbs out! Cali: Well, I hope so, cause if it is, I'd smack that wolf right across the face and then I'd break her spine and- (A wolf howl is heard) Cali: Run away before I get killed! (She then hides behind Monty) Monty: Logan knock it off! Logan: That wasn't me! (The wolf howl is heard again) Monty: Wait huh? Pups and Kittens: (Except Monty and Ryder) El Cane Giganica!!! (They dart for their tents) Ryder: Sigh... Want me to go and check to see what it is Monty? Monty: Sure, I'll come too! (he gets out his hammer) Ryder: Alright... (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Monty: Don't worry Rye, I'll protect ya! (He walking through the woods with Ryder hammer at the ready) Ryder: I bet it was just some wild coyote out here! Monty: Yeah probably, but no matter what it is I'm hitting it with my hammer! Ryder: I remember this one movie that states that a werewolf cannot attack you if you stick to the road, and beware the full moon's lights! Monty: Okay.. Ryder: I think it was An American Werewolf in London... Monty: Oh yeah, I love that movie! Ryder: Do you think those tips will work? Monty: I hope so... Ryder: I hope so too... (A howl is heard) Monty: Uh-oh! (He readies his hammer) Ryder: Monty? What's wrong? Monty: I sense something..... Ryder: What is it? Monty: I don't know, but it's a dark creature......and it's close! Ryder: How close? Monty: In like a mile radius! Ryder: A mile?? Monty: Yep, brace yourself for the worse! Ryder: I'm a former light heavyweight champion! What could go wrong? Monty: I can think of a few things......... Ryder: Well, I'll show whatever it is what for! (A rustling is heard in a bush, but a bunny comes out) Monty: Well....... That was a let down! (A wolf then pounces on the bunny and eats it whole) Monty: Whoa! Ryder: Didn't see that coming! Giganica: Hello... Mincemeat! It's feeding time!!! Ryder: Mincemeat!? MINCEMEAT?! Now you're gonna get it! (He rips off his vest and changes into his boxing gear) Bring it furball! Giganica: Gladly.... GRAH!!! (She pounces on Ryder and bites him hard) Ryder: Ah!!! Monty! Monty!! Go get help! Hurry!! Monty: I'm on it! (He whacks Giganica far into the woods) Ryder: Phew! Thanks Monty, that was too.... close.... (He faints due to a lack of blood) Monty: Uh oh... that's not good... (Scene changer: Cali's badge) Cali: (She is tossing and turning in her sleep) Ne- Ni- Nah! She's coming to get me!!! Rio: (He wakes up a bit) Cali are you okay?? Cali: Gah!! (She karate chops Rio) Oh man Rio, I am SO sorry! I had a nightmare! Rio: It's fine..... Ow.... Cali: Shh!!! I hear something... Rio: (He listens for it) What is it? Cali: I don't know... (She grabs out a frying pan, as the tent opens, she hits Monty on the head, mistaking him for a werewolf) Die you shag carpet with paws!!!!!! (She hits Monty non-stop with the frying pan) Monty: Ow stop stop stop! Cali: Monty?! What are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack for pete's sake! Monty: Ryder was bit by some wolf in the woods! He lost a lot of blood! Cali: Oh no! I better get my ambulance and take him to the hospital! Monty: And fast, he ain't doing so well! Cali: Got it! (She drives to where Ryder is) Alright, don't worry Ryder, you helped me out many times, It's time I honor my debt! *Mrow* Stretcher! *A stretcher appears out of Cali's cat pack* Alright, now let's get you to the hospital Rye! Monty: Let me help ya Cal! (He helps Ryder onto the stretcher) Cali: Thanks Mont! Now if traffic's good, I'll get him there by midnight! Monty: No problem. And okay! Cali: Wish me luck! (She drives off) Monty: Alright! (He waves as she drives off) Good luck! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Ryder wakes up slowly in a hospital bed) Ryder: (groans) Where am I..... What happened??? Katie: You're in the hospital, you got attacked by a wolf! Ryder: I-I was? Katie: Yeah... you lost a lot of blood! Ryder: oh....wait where are the pups? They must be worried sick about me! Katie: Well, since due to your current state, I'll be taking over as leader for a while. If that's okay that is... Ryder: Okay.... Sure you can Katie: Thanks Ryder! Oh, and I got you something! (She hands him a bouquet of flowers) Get well soon! (She leaves the hospital) Ryder: Aw... thanks Katie! Katie: (Off screen) You're welcome! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) (Logan is working on Katie's vehicle) Logan: So Kates, what kind of vehicle do you want? Or do you want to try out the ATV? Katie: I... think I'll try out the ATV.... Logan: You sure? That seems a little big for a little girl like you! Katie: (She gives him a stern look) Logan, you do know that girls are just as strong as guys! Logan: Oh yeah?! Well prove it! Arm wrestling! You, me, now! Katie: Well then... (She sets her arm up on a welding table) Bring it! Logan: Oh ho ho, it's bringing brung! (He sets it up) Ready.... Go! Katie: (She beats Logan easily) I win! Logan: Aw what?! No fair!! Katie: Ha ha! Told you girls can be as strong as guys! Logan: Gah! Well I'm still gonna make your vehicle! (He works on it while mumbling under his breath) Sheesh, tells my girls are stronger then boys, why I oughta! Katie: I heard that! Logan: D'oh! (Scene changer: Ryder's badge) (It is nighttime in the hospital, and Ryder is acting strange...) Ryder: Gr... GRAWL!!!!! (He grows a bit of hair on his arm and holds his head) Gah... Ah!!!! (He grows fur on his chest and back, his eyes turn yellow and he gains a six pack under his chest) GRAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! (He fully transforms into a werewolf) Were-Ryder: Aroooooooooo!!!!! (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) (The howling sound is heard all the way from the Lookout) Monty: What in the name of Steven King's The Mist was that?! Rubble: I didn't hear anything! (The howl is heard again) Rubble: Now I heard it!! *He whimpers* Monty: Seriously, what is that?! Rubble: I don't know, and I don't wanna know! I'm going back to bed! (He hurries back to his pup house) Monty: Wimp!!! (Scene changer: Were-Ryder's badge) (Were-Ryder jumps out of the hospital's window, and starts to run amok in Adventure Bay) Were-Ryder: Hahahaha!!! Let's have some FUN!!!! (He howls and tears a car in half) Resident: My car! Were-Ryder: Hahahaha!! (His stomach growls) Seems like the hospital's food did not satisfy my tum tum!! Time for a midnight snack!!(He howls and breaks into a building and starts eating the meat in there) Second Resident: (He wakes up, groggily) Hey! My meat! Were-Ryder: I did you a favor!! (He bashes through the wall of the apartment and heads to the City Hall) HAhahahahahaha!! Second Resident: *He rubs his eyes* I really need to stop drinking Red Bull before bed! (Were-Ryder then breaks through City Hall's window) Mayor Goodway: (Wearing a sleep mask) Huh?! Who ever is there, the taxes are already done! Were-Ryder: (He breaks into her room) I'm notta crook!! Mayor Goodway: (She takes off her sleep mask) Huh?? Ryder, what are you doing up this late?? Were-Ryder: I'm here... TO FEAST!!! (He howls) Mayor Goodway: I... should just sleep past this madness... Back to sleep Chickaletta! Chickaletta?? (She looks to see her pet chicken getting swallowed whole by Were-Ryder) CHICKALETTA!!! You spit her out right now! Were-Ryder: (With his mouth full) Uh-unh! Mayor Goodway: Well then, you forced me to do this Ryder! (She steps on the beast's foot, causing him to scream and his tongue come out with Chickaletta in it, and she grabs her pet) Were-Ryder: Gr... You little brat!! Time for a veto!! (She grabs her) Mayor Goodway: Hey! Take your stinky paws off of me you dang dirty mutt! Were-Ryder: I'm. A. WEREWOLF!!!! (He carries her to the top of city hall) Mayor Goodway: Whoa-whoa!!!! I'm starting to get afraid of heights again! Were-Ryder: Get used to it ya large ham!! (He howls loudly) (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The loud howl is heard from Katie's Salon) Cali: Gah!! That is it! What ever that is, it has to be dealt with! Monty: You're telling me! Cali: I better go and wake up Katie... Be right back... (Scene changer: Katie's badge) (The scene changes to a high high tower, where Katie is trapped in and is wearing a princess outfit) Katie: Sigh.. if only a brave and handsome prince.. Can save me from the tower, and slay the villainous dragon! (A banging noise is heard from the door that locked Katie in) Katie: Ryder? (The door then bursts open to Ryder in his knight costume riding a noble steed) Ryder: Do not worry fair princess, for Sir Ryder the Bold has come to rescue ye! Katie: Oh fair prince, you have saveth me! Ryder: "Tis what I do fair princess! (He grabs her hand and kisses it) Now, shall I escort you out of here? Katie: You shall. (A roaring sound is heard) Ryder: What's that noise? (A Giant Dragon bursts in) Grim: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Katie: The dragon!! Ryder: Stand back young princess! For the dragon shall be slayed! (He pulls out his sword and slays the dragon) (Grim then roars in pain and then falls) Katie: Oh fair prince, you have saved me! Ryder: It's what I do fair princess! Katie: Oh Ryder.... Ryder: Fair princess..... (They are about to kiss, until....) Ryder: Wake up... Katie: Huh???? Ryder: (Cali's voice) Wake up!!!! (Katie then bursts awake) Cali: About time you got up! Katie: Aw man... I was in the middle of the best dream! Cali: It was the princess dream again wasn't it? Katie: (Blushing) Maybe..... Cali: Sigh.. I told you a thousand times... If you like Ryder so much you go and tell him how you feel! Oh no wait, you don't do that until Pups Save an Admirer! Katie: Oh right..... If I had a nickel for everytime we broke the 4th wall! (The wolf howl is heard again) Cali: Gah!! Anyway, I came to tell you that the wolf noise is getting worse! We have to investigate! Katie: Well, don't worry no job is too big no pup is too small! (she hits the special compartment on the pup pad) PAW Patrol to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Katie needs us! (The pups and kittens rush to the elevator, though as Suzan enters the elevator, she drops her fur coat) Suzan: My coat! Marshall: Wait for me!! (He trips on the coat) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Marshall crashes into the elevator, and the coat is on top of him) Cali: Wolf!!! (She hits Marshall with her frying pan) Die you villainous monster!! Marshall: Will. You. Cool. It. With.THE FRYING PAN?! Cali: Sorry, I gotta protect myself ya know! Marshall: It's fine! (The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Katie mam! Katie: Sorry to wake you pups, but there's a strange amount of howling coming from town we need to figure out what it is and stop it Zuma: Do you think it could be that wolf that attacked Wyder last night? Katie: Well, I don't really know, but what ever it is must be stopped! Cali: And if that wolf comes close to me, I'm gonna whack 'em! (She pulls out a frying pan Marshall: Ah! Not again (hides) (The pups and kittens laugh) Katie: (giggles) Now for this rescue, I need (presses chase's button) Chase I need you to use your net help us catch and restrain it! Chase: Chase is on the case! Katie: (She hits Monty's button) Monty, you know a lot about things like this. If it's a dark being then we need you to use your knowledge of monster and your hammer to help us beat it! Monty: Let's stretch to the rescue! Logan: We're gonna need a few more paws on deck here, Monty, if you may? Monty: Of course! (He pulls out his tablet and hits Wolfgang's button) Wolfgang, the PAW Patrol need you! Wolfgang: Yeah mate, go ahead! Monty: We need you and your undead guitar to help us stop a werewolf! Wolfgang: No one steals the spotlight from me, I'll right there! Let there be rock! (Monty then hits Snooky's icon) Monty: Snooky, we need you and your Necronomicon and Scythe to help us tame this wild werewolf! Snooky: On it, time to wake the dead! Monty: Okay, we're all set! Katie: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Katie heads down the fireman's pole, with Logan following her) Logan: Forgot to mention this Katie, I had made your vehicle! Katie: Okay can't wait to try it! Logan: Here it is! (He removes a sheet and under it is a pink motorbike) The Heart of Gold Hellraiser!! This vehicle is known to reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour! Logan: Now go and get on it! You gotta werewolf to catch! Katie: Alright, let's do this! (She gets on it) Logan: Wait for me! Me and my siblings aren't called the Hinako Triplets for nothing! Katie: Okay, let's roll! (She drives it with Logan on her back) (The pups then drive over to City Hall to see the werewolf still holding Mayor Goodway on top of the roof) Chase: There it is! Monty: Hey does that werewolf look familiar? Logan: What are you even saying?! Monty: Look! (He points to Ryder's vest the wolf is wearing all torn up) Chase: No.... that can't be! Monty: I think it is.....Ryder has become a werewolf!! Logan: Monty, you are completely crazy!! Monty: Really?! All the evidence is there! Chase: What evidence?! Katie: (She looks closely) He's right. Only one person has that vest..... It is Ryder! Logan: How are we gonna get him down?! Monty: The only weakness is a silver bullet, they are weak to that! Chase: Are you nuts?! We can't kill Ryder! He's our leader! Monty: Well maybe if we shoot the wolf that did this to him.... Maybe he'll return to normal! Logan: You're saying that Giganica is real?! Monty: She might be! Chase: Then we better head into the woods and find her! Monty: I can sense her there Logan: Then it's time you made sense and lead the way! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Monty: (leading them through the woods) She's close I just know it! (A portal then opens on top of them, having the agents fall on them) Monty: There you guys are! Wolfgang: Gah! Bloody heck! I gotta bring a pillow with me the next time I go in one of those slingshots! Monty: Yeah well maybe now you guys could GET OFF US?! Wolfgang: Oh, right, sorry! (He does so) Monty: (He gets back up) Thanks Snooky: So where is this werewolf?? Monty: Well here's the thing.... The werewolf is Ryder! Snooky and Wolfgang: Wha?! The werewolf is Ryder?! Monty: So we have to kill the werewolf who infected him to change him back! Wolfgang: And who would that be?? Monty: El Cane Giganica! Wolfgang: Huh? Monty: Well it's an ancient werewolf! Wolfgang: Never mind that, where is she?! Monty: Somewhere here..... (Senses her) She is close! Wolfgang: How close??? Giganica: (She appears out of nowhere) TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!!!!! Snooky: Would that answer your question?! Giganica: Huh?? (She notices Wolfgang and her hearts become eyes) Hubba Hubba!!!! Wolfgang: Um... why is she staring at me like that?? Giganica: Hello there... Macho Man!! (She releases a lovestruck howl) Monty: Uh oh...... Wolfgang I think you have an admirer!! Wolfgang: Wha- Really?? Well news flash Giganica, I am not interested!! Giganica: TOO BAD!!! (She tackles him) Wolfgang: Whoa!! Oof! Someone get her offa me!!!! Monty: On it! (He whacks her with his hammer) Giganica: WHOA!!!! (She goes flying) Wolfgang: And don't come back you freak!! Monty: Hm.... Ah-ha! Wolfgang, I have an idea! Wolfgang: What is it? Monty: Well you may not like it...... (Scene Changer: Wolfgang's badge) Wolfgang: Wha?! You want to use me as bait for that single biting female?! Monty: It's the only way Wolfgang: Sigh... Okay... But do I really have to wear a tux?! Monty: Hey who's plan is this? Not yours, mine! Now get in there and make with the flirting! Wolfgang: Gah... Fine! I'll do it, but after this I'm washing my brain out with a loofah! Monty: Okay then, go! Wolfgang: Alright already! Sheesh!! (He approaches Giganica) Um... Hey there... I-I don't believe we met... I-I'm W-Wolfgang... Giganica: (in a sexy tone) I'm Giganica.... Wolfgang: Bleck! I mean um.... So, um... (To Monty through a head com) What should I tell her?? Monty: (Through Wolfgang's earpiece)) Comment on her fur! Wolfgang: Um.. Y-You're fur is very.. S-Shiny in the moonlight... Giganica: (giggles cutely) why thank you! Your fur is quite dashing in the moon to....... Wolfgang: Hehe... Thank you... *Gulp* Giganica: What's wrong Wolfie?? Wolfgang: Nothing really.. Hehe.. nothing at all... (He trips on a root, revealing the bush that Monty, Chase, Logan and Katie hid in) Giganica: What is this... MOCKERY?! Wolfgang: Nothing! (He throws the bush at her) Giganica: (She catches it and breaks it) Wait.... so you LIED to me!?!?!?!?! Wolfgang: N-No I didn't! It was all his idea! (He points to Monty) Monty: (Nervously) Hehe.... Giganica: (She roars) YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!! Wolfgang: Gah!! Monty ya mind ending this awkward date?! Monty: With pleasure! (He shoots her with the silver bullet) Giganica: Gaaaaaah!!!!! (she then falls to her knees and transforms back into her human self) Monty: We did it! Wolfgang: Ya think Rye could be back to normal now? Monty: He should! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Were-Ryder is still carrying Mayor Goodway on top of City Hall, until he changes back!) Ryder: Huh?? What happened?? (He then notices he is on top of City Hall) Uh-oh... (He then falls and is hanging on for life) Chase: Don't worry Ryder, I've got this! *Rawf* Net! (He shoots out a net that catches Ryder before he could hit the ground) Ryder: Thanks for the save Chase! Chase: When ever there's trouble, just yelp for- Um.. Ryder, where are your clothes?? Ryder: What do you me- (He notices he is in his underwear) Gah!! It looks like they got ripped off... Hehe..... Logan: Awkward..... Ryder: Hehe.... (The episode then irises out on Ryder) TriviaCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Specials * The letters of the title card are blood red, will the only O in the title card is replaced with the logo from Teen Wolf. * This is the first time a PAW Patrol member had gotten a supernatural alter ego * This is also the third time a mission is not lead by Ryder, the first two were in Pups Save Ryder and Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone * Running gag: Cali attacks people with a frying pan due to them being mistaken for a werewolf References Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Halloween